Security management systems often utilize hardware such as, for example, electronic lock devices, to control the ingress and/or egress through an entryway. Often the operation of such lock devices requires that a static encryption key or code be transmitted to, and/or detected by, the lock device. If the authenticity of the static encryption key is verified, authorization may be granted for the displacement of a locking mechanism of the lock device from an unlocked and/or locked position so that the associated entryway barrier such as, for example, a door or gate, may be displaced to/from open and/or closed position(s).
However, reliance on static encryption keys or codes may compromise the effectiveness of the security system. For example, static keys are susceptible of being obtained through illicit means and/or by unauthorized users via networking hacking techniques including, for example, man-in-the-middle, relay, and replay style active eavesdropping and attacks. Moreover, as the same static encryption key may be repeatedly transmitted and/or continuously used to operate and/or configure the lock device, use of static encryption keys may provide more opportunities for the static encryption key to be hijacked. Further, unauthorized operation of a lock device using a hijacked, but authentic, static encryption key code may be relatively difficult to detect.